1. Field
Embodiments relate to presenting media content programming to a user. More particularly, embodiments relate to providing media content programming to a user so that the user can select a rating version at which to experience the media content programming.
2. Background
Media content, or content, such as video systems, audio systems, and combinations thereof, including multimedia systems provide a rich varied choice of programming to their users. However, not all of the media content is suitable for all those desiring to experience the media content. As such rating systems have been developed to alert users to what to what is contained in the media content to alert users so that they can determine whether the media content is suitable for a particular user.
For example, current television programming can be offered with a variety of rating classifications. For example, in the United States, television programming is offered with the following ratings: TV-Y (for all children), TV-Y7 (directed to children 7 and older), TV-Y7-FV (directed to children 7 and older with fantasy violence), TV-G (general audience), TV-PG (parental guidance suggested), TV-14 (parents strongly cautioned/may be unsuitable for children under 14), and TV-MA (mature audiences/unsuitable for audiences under 17). Each of these classifications can be further subdivided in certain cases. For example, TV-14 can be further subdivided by adding the letter “D” (intensely suggestive dialogue), “L” (strong coarse language), “S” (intense sexual situations), and “V” (intense violence).
Much television programming, including movies and episodic series have ratings that will result in much of the population not being permitted to view the programming. For example, parents often do not allow their children to view television programming having a rating of TV-MA.
Typically, only a small portion of the playing time of the television programming in most mainstream movies and episodic series (or any content) is responsible for a more restrictive rating. For example, in a particular program it may be the case that even a single scene causes the program to have the more restrictive rating. For example, a one hour program may be rated TV-14 for only a few minutes, or in cases, even a few seconds of the programming. It is this small segment that may be responsible for the rating of TV-14 rather than ITV-PG.
As a result, while a majority of a television program may be suitable for children, they are likely not to be permitted to view the program due to its more restrictive rating. Thus, children may not be permitted to view programs that would otherwise not only be entertaining to them, but also educational. This is quite problematic because the television programming is generally shown at one rating and not available in any other rating version until many years later, if at all.
One approach to solving this ratings issue is to have multiple channels dedicated to various ratings. For example, premium movie channels such as HBO could have an HBO TV-G-rated channel, and HBO TV-14-rated channel, etc. This solution would prove infeasible due to the large number of additional channels and consequent channel capacity that would be required.
Another possible approach is to present a TV-G-rated version of a program at 7 pm, a TV-4-rated version at 8 pm, a TV-MA rated version at 9 pm, etc. However, this approach would not work as channel programming for a particular channel would be greatly reduced due to the number of repeated programs albeit with different rating versions. These concepts for television programming ratings classifications apply equally well to other forms of rated media content, for example, movie ratings by the Motion Picture Association of America (MPAA), and recoding ratings by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA), as well as international ratings organizations.